


Achievelantis

by caboodles (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Achievelantis AU, Based on the new lore from the minecraft playthrough, Gen, Immortals AU, R&R Connection - Freeform, Worldbuilding, but the subject matter will not, the pairings and title are subject to change, this is going to be a long series hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caboodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends tell of an ancient city under the waves of the Eastern sea, where a race of immortals once lived secluded, keeping a distant watch over the world. These gods were content to dwell there, until the city was lost to the sea, and the immortals abandoned the people.<br/>This is the tale of Achievelantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievelantis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story. This is hopefully going to be a long saga chronicling the meeting of the Achievelantians and the building of their city.  
> I'm thinking it might have a little raywood/r&r and maybe even ot6 buuuuut it may change?  
> Enjoy!

Lazaros was a simple farmer, named for the rams and sheep he would grow to tend to. His father owned a small farming shop in the town near his family's property and served as the town's merchant. When Lazaros was barely eighteen, his father died and left the shop and farm to him, his only son. Before he could take over for his father, however, a war broke out. Lazaros was sent to fight against the opposing forces encroaching on their tiny town; and, when he returned, it was only to find the smoldering ruins of the farmland and town. Lazaros gritted his teeth and set out to find his own way. 

-

Galenus was named after a storm. Rather, the calm in the eye of the storm. His mother prayed he would grow to be a mild son, well-tempered. Instead, he took his name like a challenge, and easily earned his reputation as a wild child. And, when he was sure no one else was watching, Galenus was drawing--towers reaching the limits of the sky, and elegant staircases winding around pillars, and gorgeous marble temples that gleamed silvery white like snow. And at night, he dreamed of building giant cities. 

-

Patrinos didn't have a name, only a vague memory of the town he'd run from as a child, when the next town over attacked and destroyed his home and left him an orphan. He fled the ruins and got by (barely) trading the few belongings he had and working odd jobs. He adopted the name Patrinos to preserve the memory of his town, and forgot his own. He roamed from village to village until he found his way back to the ruins of Patrinos. It was there that he met a man only a few years older than he, another wanderer named Lazaros. 

-

Michalis was born to a family of warriors. He was only given his name when he could prove his skill with a sword. It was the name of his father, and his father's fathers before him. Michalis was a child of rage and loudness, but knew the importance of kindness and reservation. His mother was a gentle but firm woman who taught him how to fight while his father was away. Michalis grew to be a great fighter, but also a skilled hunter. He was tall, strong, smart, and fiercely loyal. He left at eighteen to find work, clothed in the bearskin cloak his mother made for him. 

-

Janus hated his name. It was the name of a liar, a two-faced man. He hated that it fit him so well. As a mercenary and a spy, he was used to stabbing people in the back, both figuratively and literally. He'd killed more men than he could count, and severed all ties with anyone and everyone.  
Until Rhodes stumbled into his life, just a kid with a sword in his shaking hand, poised to kill him. 

-

Rhodes was named after his dying mother's roses. As a farmer's son, Rhodes was never interested in the business. He spent most of his time wandering through the forests and learning the world around him, even if it meant trespassing into places he shouldn't have been in.  
One day, his exploring led him to take refuge in a little cave by the sea. Smelling smoke, he followed the cave into the earth, until a group of men came into view. They cornered him, saying that he had seen too much and they were going to kill him. Confused, Rhodes stammered that he didn't know what they meant. The men retreated a bit and conferred, glancing at him. Next thing he knew, he had a sword in his hands and orders to kill a man known as the Vagabond. 

-

Jeroen's name was gentle and well suited his artistic, innovative nature. He was always drawing or tinkering with his little wooden and iron tools, making his own pulleys and carts and inventions. He was imaginative and loved the praise his mother would give him every time he showed her one of his little inventions. The whole city grew to know him, and by age fourteen, he earned a place as an apprentice for a famous architect-inventor-sculptor. As he came of age, he yearned to travel the world and create. He built his own home in a little inlet by the sea and filled its walls with plans for a great city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating as I can, but I'll set a real schedule. I just want to see if this will be interesting at all to anyone. I'm very excited to continue it!
> 
> Names are almost all Greek in origin:  
> Lazaros is named because of Geoff "Lazer" Ramsey, and the name has to do with rams.  
> Galenus means calm and it was pretty close to Gavin, but I like the irony of the name and his personality.  
> Patrinos just sounds neat (and like Pattillo) and fits the origin story of Jack's counterpart.  
> Michalis is a dead giveaway!  
> So is Jeroen for that matter.  
> Rhodes does mean rose field, which fits Ray's counterpart easily.  
> Janus is my favorite; it's also the only Roman one but it was too good to pass up. It sounds like James, and Ryan's counterpart decides not to use it (like Ry does with James). Plus, the idea of a double-agent mercenary with the name Janus was too good.


End file.
